


Good Behaviour

by tray_la_la



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: D/s, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tray_la_la/pseuds/tray_la_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's surprises are always worth waiting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Behaviour

Teddy didn't think he'd ever tire of the way Harry felt sliding in and out of him, the way his fingers dug into the thin flesh at Teddy's hips, how Harry's teeth felt biting into the skin just below his ear.

He loved it, loved that Harry understood he couldn't make it through most workdays without the feel of Harry inside him.

Teddy was on his hands and knees on the floor of Harry's office, the same way he spent most of his lunch hours. His chest was pressed tight against the carpet and the rough nubs of wool scratched against his cheek with each drive of Harry's hips.

He grunted at a particularly forceful thrust against his prostate, a sharp throb of pleasure coursing through his body. Harry nipped at his ear in warning and Teddy bit down against the urge to orgasm; he knew the consequences of coming without permission.

He could tell Harry was close. There was an almost manic quality to the way Harry touched him towards the end that Teddy loved, and he did his best to exploit it: pushing his hips back as much as he could get away with, moaning just a little bit louder.

Harry's hands moved from Teddy's hips to his hair to his nipples in quick succession, pulling roughly and whispering filthy things in Teddy's ear.

"Look how fucking desperate you are for my cock, taking it in the middle of the day like some whore."

Harry pushed Teddy's torso harder into the carpet, trying for a deeper angle. He let out a strangled moan on a particularly vicious thrust and told Teddy he wasn't allowed to clean up afterwards, that he'd have to sit at his desk for the rest of the day with the wet, dripping reminder that he belonged to Harry.

A moment later, Harry was coming. He grabbed Teddy's hips and bit down on the skin between his neck and shoulder; the spot almost permanently purpled by now. Teddy squeezed his eyes shut and sucked in a breath, trying to remain absolutely still as Harry filled him.

Harry's hips slowed and he soothed the injured skin with his tongue as he reached underneath Teddy's body to grab hold of his cock. Teddy's front teeth dug into his lower lip and he squeezed his eyes shut tighter; if he saw Harry's hand on him he'd be finished.

This was always the hardest part, and Teddy knew Harry loved it for exactly that reason.

Harry's hand moved slowly up and down Teddy's cock, squeezing near the head at unpredictable intervals that made Teddy squeak and Harry laugh. Teddy could feel Harry softening inside of him, and he focused on the prickling feeling of the come sliding down the inside of his thighs cooling as it came in contact with the cold air of the office.

Harry sped up and slowed down and sped up and slowed down, gripping Teddy firmly one moment and then all but letting go the next until Teddy was begging for release, his forehead slick with sweat and his eyes stinging with frustration.

Finally, _finally_, Harry pressed a soft kiss to the side of his face and whispered his permission. Teddy's orgasm was almost painful, and his legs gave out from under him with the force of it.

Teddy lay on the floor for a long time afterwards, Harry's soothing words of praise coaxing him back down. Harry stroked his palm across Teddy's sweat-slicked back and combed his fingers through Teddy's jet black hair, the colour it always turned when Harry fucked him.

Eventually, Teddy pulled himself up and moved into Harry's arms, happily accepting his kisses and trying to stamp down the feeling of regret that lunch hour was almost over.

"Don't worry, Teddy, we'll be back in my flat in a few hours," Harry reassured him, getting to his feet. "I even have a surprise for you tonight."

Harry cast a quick cleaning charm and grabbed his robes from where they'd been slung across the back of Teddy's chair, pulling them on over his head and deliberately not meeting Teddy's questioning look.

Teddy thought better of asking about the surprise. The small smile on Harry's face as he sat on the edge of his desk and pulled on his boots meant Harry knew full well how badly Teddy wanted to ask, and that that had been part of his plan all along.

Teddy resisted pouting, only because he knew how much Harry liked it, and reached for his own wand before a sharp look reminded him he wasn't allowed to clean himself up. He stood, wincing at the uncomfortable trickle of come that ran down his leg, and got dressed for what was surely going to be a very long afternoon.

~~~~

Teddy followed Harry into his flat and looked around for any sign of the surprise. It was after nine and he'd been anxious and excited all day.

He hoped it was one of the new toys they had recently discussed buying, which would make for a thoroughly enjoyable evening and maybe even a few new bruises for Teddy by tomorrow.

His eyes swept over the room in search of an empty box or a shopping bag, but nothing appeared out of the ordinary.

Teddy could feel Harry's eyes on him. He knew he still shouldn't ask outright about the surprise, but he couldn't wait much longer. He settled on manipulation instead and turned to Harry with his most beseeching expression.

Harry laughed, the way he did whenever Teddy was being particularly transparent, and pulled him into a rough kiss.

After a long minute, Harry stepped back and gave Teddy a quick swat on the arse. "It's in the bedroom, you impatient prat."

Teddy smiled and made a beeline for Harry's room, stopping short in the open doorway. He stood there frozen until Harry slid up behind him, making Teddy jump at the contact.

Harry's hands moved to Teddy's waist and his breath was warm against Teddy's ear. "Surprise."

Teddy nodded, still unable to move from his position in the doorway.

"You better say something soon, Teddy, or I might think you don't appreciate your surprise, and our guest here might get offended."

The boy on the bed shifted, embarrassed.

Teddy made a gargling sound in the back of his throat but managed to choke out a "Thank you," moving stiffly into the room at the press of Harry's hand to his lower back.

Teddy climbed up onto the bed but stayed close to the edge, unsure of himself all of a sudden. Harry stood behind him, hands resting on Teddy's shoulders.

"Teddy, you remember your cousin, Scorpius Malfoy, one of the Auror trainees?"

Teddy nodded again. He'd noticed Scorpius during an orientation exercise for the new class of trainees and he'd made the mistake of mentioning it to Harry.

Harry had watched him whenever he was anywhere near Scorpius after that, and one time he'd caught Teddy looking.

Teddy's dick twitched at the memory.

He could almost feel the burn of the rope against the back of his neck, scratching his shoulders, his wrists, his ankles, holding him open. Harry hadn't let him come that night. He'd fucked Teddy for what felt like hours, teasing him, taunting him.

_Do you wish Scorpius was here, Teddy? Do you want him to see what a slut you are? To come all over your face while I fuck you?_

Teddy shuddered. He was pulled back to the present when one of Harry's hands squeezed around his shoulder.

"Scorpius, I'm sure you know Auror Lupin?"

Teddy could hear the smile in Harry's voice. He barely resisted the urge to shiver.

"Teddy, clothes off. Scorpius, you too."

Teddy, still in his Auror uniform, scrambled to his knees and pulled his robes up over his head. Scorpius hesitated, his gaze flickering between Harry and Teddy before he leaned back against the headboard and reached for the fly of his trousers.

Teddy couldn't help but stare at Scorpius' cock. It was bigger than he would have expected for such a slight boy, but just as pale as the rest of him. The hair around it was neatly trimmed, and the same whitish blond as the hair on top of his head, under his arms, trailing down his stomach.

It was so _Malfoy_, and Teddy wondered if Draco Malfoy's cock looked like his son's. If it was just as big, whether he kept the hair as immaculately groomed.

He imagined what it would be like to have Scorpius and Draco fuck him. Sucking Draco's cock while Scorpius filled him and Harry watched from his chair beside the bed.

Teddy let out a small moan, his cock fully hard and leaking at the tip. Harry's hands moved back and forth across his shoulders, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck—an order to be patient.

Scorpius crawled across the mattress at Harry's beckoning wave; his hesitation vanished. Teddy and Scorpius were only inches apart when Harry motioned for Scorpius to stop. At Harry's nod Teddy leaned in, Scorpius meeting him halfway.

The kiss was tentative at first and Teddy was suddenly certain that this was Scorpius' first time at something like this. He wondered how Harry had explained their relationship to him, whether he'd even bothered to try, or if he'd just shown Scorpius instead.

Teddy bit down hard on Scorpius' lip, jealous and aroused at the thought of Harry and Scorpius together. Scorpius pushed his hips forward in response, his arms winding around Teddy's waist.

Harry shifted from where he stood beside the bed. His hand fisted in Scorpius' hair, reminding him of the rules, of who was in charge, and Teddy leaned forward to cut off Scorpius' whimper with his mouth.

Harry released his grip a moment later and Scorpius relaxed into the kiss, his arms back at his sides.

Teddy could feel Harry watching him as he and Scorpius kissed, their hips moving in frustrated circles in the small space between them.

This wasn't the first time Harry had invited someone else into their bedroom, though it was never someone so closely entangled in their lives or their work. Teddy knew it was a reward, but that didn't mean Harry wouldn't push him. He just didn't yet know how yet.

Harry's hands settled on Teddy's shoulders and Scorpius chased after Teddy's lips as he pulled away from the kiss.

The bed dipped. Harry grabbed a fistful of Teddy's hair, pulling his head back to get at his mouth.

The kiss was almost violent, and Teddy could only imagine how they looked to an outsider.

Harry pulled away and kissed down the side of Teddy's neck, biting at the purpled spot near the base as his hands smoothed over Teddy's arse.

Teddy whined, as much a reaction to the feel of Harry's hands on him as to the wild look on Scorpius' face as he watched.

Whispered words tickled the back of his neck and Teddy felt slick fingers at his entrance. His heart sped up, eyes locked with Scorpius'.

Teddy groaned as two fingers slid inside of him and he pushed his hips back to take them deeper.

"Eyes open, Teddy."

Teddy obeyed, unaware he'd even closed them.

"Now, Teddy, tell Scorpius where my fingers are, in case he can't see."

Harry's voice was teasing, but Teddy recognised the challenge.

For all that they did together, Teddy still had trouble voicing his desires. Harry had retired some of their favourite toys for weeks, months at a time, all because Teddy couldn't bring himself to ask for them.

"In- In my arse." It was barely a whisper.

Harry slowly slid his fingers from Teddy's body, pressing three back in. Teddy moaned.

"And what are they doing to your arse, Teddy?"

Teddy swallowed. Across from him, Scorpius was panting and Teddy could see where his fingernails were digging into the pale skin of his thighs.

"They're…fingering me. Preparing me."

Harry pressed a kiss to the side of Teddy's face. "Good. And what are they preparing you for?"

Teddy closed his eyes, unsure. This wasn't how things had gone with anyone they'd played with before.

"To be fucked." Another whisper, his voice lifting at the end.

Harry's fingers stilled. "Is that a question?"

"No!" Teddy blurted. "To be fucked. They're preparing me to be fucked."

Harry shoved hard inside of Teddy, letting him know he hadn't missed the slip.

"Well then, ask Scorpius for what you want."

Teddy froze, a tinge of panic blossoming in his chest. Harry's hand settled at the nape of his neck, its warmth reassuring. He knew Harry was showing him off and he wanted to be good for him.

He took a deep breath, but bucked forward in surprise when Harry's fingers sped up inside him.

Slightly out of breath, Teddy raised his eyes to Scorpius mouth, which was as far as his courage would permit. "I- I want you to fuck me Scorpius. Please."

Scorpius moaned, a low, desperate sound that Teddy had to close his eyes against. He breathed deeply through his nose, trying to quell the flood of emotions threatening to overwhelm him.

Harry pulled his fingers free from Teddy's body, reaching around Teddy to grab hold of Scorpius' shoulders, pulling him forward until he was flush against Teddy's chest.

Scorpius and Teddy groaned, their erections trapped between them, wet against each other's stomachs. Harry's hand pressed against the back of Teddy's head, urging him and Scorpius into another kiss.

Teddy lost himself in the feel of Scorpius' mouth, his nervousness forgotten. He began to rock his hips slightly, loving the slip-slide of his cock against Scorpius stomach. The kiss quickly became hungrier and the frotting more deliberate before Harry tugged at Teddy's hair, breaking off the kiss.

Teddy was breathing hard. His body felt overheated. Harry's fingers were back at his entrance, moving in teasing circles.

"Tell him again, Teddy."

Teddy didn't falter this time. "I want you to fuck me, Scorpius."

Harry shuffled back on the bed, pressing his palm to the middle of Teddy's chest, urging him onto his back. Teddy went willingly, his eyes locked on Harry's as he pulled his knees up and open, baring himself to Scorpius.

"Don't come until I say so," Harry said, eyes not leaving Teddy.

Scorpius positioned himself between Teddy's legs, grabbing hold of his cock. He lined himself up with Teddy's entrance and paused, looking up at Harry. Teddy smiled; Harry would be pleased.

At Harry's nod Scorpius pushed forward and Teddy gasped, hooking his arms around the back of his knees and opening himself up further.

Scorpius felt different inside of him. His narrow hips strange against the backs of Teddy's thighs.

Teddy tilted his hips up, grunting as Scorpius' cock grazed his prostate. They rocked together, slick and hot and _so good_. Teddy stretched up for a kiss and their mouths met, teeth knocking together. Scorpius thrust forward, his hands on either side of Teddy's head, pressing him into the mattress, pushing deeper inside of him.

Teddy's orgasm was already building, pulling him taut. He craned his neck, seeking out Harry, needing to see him.

Harry's trousers were undone and his fist was pumping around his cock, fingers pinching at his foreskin. Teddy groaned and he heard Scorpius' breath accelerate above him, felt beads of sweat dripping onto his chest. He moaned as Scorpius sped up inside of him and Harry's eyes locked onto his.

Harry smirked and shifted forward on the bed, bringing his cock inches from Teddy's mouth. Harry stroked himself for a moment, Teddy and Scorpius' harsh pants warm on his dick, before pushing on the back of Scorpius head until two mouths met around his cock.

Teddy kept his eyes open, watching Harry's head fall back, drowning in the taste of him, the feel of Scorpius tongue twisting around his. Harry pressed harder on Scorpius' head, pistoning his hips faster and faster and Teddy knew he was close.

Teddy felt Harry stiffen and a moment later his mouth was filled with bitter warmth. Harry thrust through the wet slickness until he was completely spent, letting Teddy and Scorpius kiss and lick at his softening cock until he caught his breath.

He watched as Scorpius and Teddy kissed deeply, licking his come from each other's mouths, Scorpius' hips speeding up again.

Harry reached down and closed his fist around Teddy's cock, squeezing hard.

"Come for me, Teddy."

Teddy thrust up into Harry's grip as his orgasm ripped through him. He barely registered Harry's next words until Scorpius was spilling inside of him, falling forward onto Teddy's chest and trapping Harry's hand between them.

They stayed like that for a long minute, Scorpius' pants loud in Teddy's ear, Harry's hand still wrapped around his slippery cock.

Teddy was sated and lethargic as Harry dragged him and Scorpius to the head of the bed and pulled the sheet up over their still naked bodies. He curled into Harry's side and pressed his nose against the sweaty skin there, inhaling deeply. His eyes closed and he drifted into sleep, dreaming about tomorrow's lunch hour and plans for more good behaviour.

Teddy really did love surprises, after all.


End file.
